Strap Me Down
by greenfairy13
Summary: Your average "aliens made them do it" smut. Strapped down to a table, Rose has to save the Doctor's life by licking his chest clean. 100% plot-free porn. Yuhuu! My first smut and a gift for MadJules. Behold: this is rated M for a reason!


A Slitheen-invasion? No problem for Rose Tyler. Cat-nuns in wimples? Easy peasy. Daleks? Turned into dust by a movement of her hand.

Rose Tyler really wasn't a girl to be caught off guard easily. But these Samuzans in the Kishio-galaxy? They were about to give her a bloody heart-attack and send her into an early grave.

The day started out so well. She and the Doctor did their usual planet-saving and after finishing, the Doctor recommended staying and enjoying the local cuisine. Happily examining the various morsels and nibbles, Rose's adorable chauffeur through time and space started shoving the delicious food into his mouth, satisfaction written all over his face. He even _groaned _one or two times and the sound shot straight to her womb.

Goosebumps spreading over her entire body, Rose wondered what kind of noises the Time Lord would make at the occasion of _different_ pleasurable circumstances. For all Rose knew, the Doctor hadn't even compensated his lack of gingerness with the extra dash of rudeness. Therefore, she was completely and utterly shocked when the aliens suddenly grabbed the Doctor, shackled him and escorted her out of the room with swords trained at her back.

Luckily, the uncertainty about the Doctor's fate didn't last long. Not even five minutes after their separation, the Samzuans brought her into a little room with a dark wooden floor and white paper-walls. The room was dominated by a ridiculously wide dining-table next to one of the walls. But exceptionally memorable about this room was, what was _on _the table.

The unfriendly aliens had strapped the Doctor down to the shiny wooden surface. Only clad in a loincloth, he lay flat on his back, his hands above his head, cuffed to a metal ring attached to the wood. His legs, slightly spread, were equally restrained and shackled. He was only able to turn his head and his eyes widened at Rose's sight and her heart started beating furiously.

"Doctor," she whispered, "what...?" Words failed her entirely at the sight. It would be a lie to say Rose had never dreamed about restraining the Doctor in this fashion, but in her imagination, there was much less fear and much more pleasure involved.

Opening his eyes and turning his head slowly towards her, he answered conversationally, almost cheerfully. "I made a slight mistake. Happens, mind me. Samuzans firmly believe that food must never, ever be touched with your bare hands. Zumaszi on the other hand would never use cutlery. See, these two cultures both developed from the Massurians and are very similar in their habits. Did you know they started a big war in the year 5467 slash apple 45? No? Imagine, Rose – a war about the usage of cutlery."

"Doctor!" Rose decided to interrupt his pointless rambling. "What did you do?"

"Wellll," he answered, curling his tongue behind his teeth, "I plundered the buffet – and I should have touched the food only with my mouth."

"So they decided to strap you down to a table?" she asked incredulously, trying not to stare at his muscular chest and the soft hair covering it.

"Yes, well...I'd say they were overreacting, but to be honest, they are being kind. Usually, they would ehm...execute me, but here comes the good news."

"Riiiight," Rose agreed, studying the cuffs around the Doctor's hands and the two armed Samuzans at each side of the table and a third between her and the Doctor. "And that would be?"

"You'll save me, of course," he stated matter of factly, flashing her a wide grin that had a slightly manic quality.

"If you haven't noticed – my hands are cuffed too," she responded dryly, turning slightly so he could get a glimpse of her hands, shackled behind her back, "Plus, I'm somehow missing the sonic."

"They took it from me. But aaaaanyway – I'm not suggesting an escape, couldn't get out of this shackles with the sonic either. They'll want you to feast of me," he gulped, blushing crimson.

"Feast of you?! They are bloody cannibals!" Rose shouted out appalled, turning white as the walls around her.

"No, no, no. Not cannibals. They...ehm...will serve the meal on me and...so to say – I'm gonna be a plate," he clarified and if he'd been able to, he would have tugged his ear. "I showered this morning if that helps the matter," the Doctor told her soothingly.

"What do you mean, you gonna be a plate?" Rose squeaked.

"Ehm...basically...they'll serve food on my body and you'll have to eat it up," he explained. "Dessert, I think. To be precise," he added and suffice to say, matters on the table really ought to be called the essence of dessert.

"Riiiiight," Rose agreed, blushing at the prospect of eating from the Doctor's pale, perfect, smooth, gorgeous skin. Covering a groan about to escape her throat with a shaky laugh, she asked, "Hope I won't poke you too much with the fork." She snapped her mouth shut before breaking into hysterics.

"Rose," he said, his tone suddenly very serious, "you'll have to eat up."

"My luck you're such a skinny stick then," Rose joked and the Doctor pulled a face.

"Skinny stick?! I'm the epitome of manhood – just look at my masculine, hairy arms," he huffed, curling his lips into an adorable pout. He was definitely trying to drive her insane. Rose fought a loosing battle against her urge to ogle said manhood. Thankfully, the Doctor was either unaware of his lapse or decided to ignore it. Recovering from Rose's little insult he spoke again, "Rose, they mean it literally. You will have to eat off me or I'm getting beheaded."

The blonde swallowed hard. She rather liked his head on his shoulders, right on top of his foxy, hot yumminess of a body – thank you very much.

"And how shall I get every little crumb off you, if I'm not allowed to use my hands?" she asked frantically as realisation hit her with the force of a freight train _what _she'd have to do. "You mean...?" Blushing furiously, she tried not to think about licking the Doctor from throat to stomach, tried not to think about how his smooth skin would taste and biting back a whimper, she reminded herself, that this wasn't fun but a life and death situation. It was useless: all her fantasies were coming true at once and she couldn't help being ridiculously turned on by the situation. However, before all her self-restraint could snap, Rose chided herself that he hadn't willingly agreed to being strapped down and getting licked by her. Her arousal was therefore totally inappropriate and any sign of it would be taking advantage of a very serious situation.

Shifting nervously, she watched one of the Samuzans starting to place little morsels and nibbles all over the Doctor's bare chest. Soon, his stomach and shoulders were covered with tiny cakes, fruits, biscuits and jelly treats. Following the line of the Doctor's sparse chest-hair, the Samuzan started placing a lane of strawberry and banana candies. Rose's eyes followed the Samuzan's movements down, down, down until the alien reached the hem of his loincloth, and her breath hitched as she eventually started imagining what was hidden underneath. Quickly averting her eyes, she stared intensely at the floor in a futile attempt to save both their dignity.

The Doctor was meanwhile looking anywhere but at her, his eyes trained on the ceiling and cheeks flushed, he looked completely and utterly mortified.

It wasn't the first time Rose had seen so much of the Doctor's skin. But back at Christmas, right after his regeneration, she had been too worried for his well-being to enjoy the sight. So why couldn't she stay calm now? Why did her mouth water and why did other parts of her body start getting wet too?

Finally, the Samzuan seemed to be finished with arranging the dessert (and what a dessert that was!) and stepping back, the alien shoved Rose into a kneeling position in front of the table. Locking eyes with the Doctor, she silently asked him what to do. He stared back with big, apologetic puppy eyes. Another alien came to the table, holding a big pot filled with some sort of fluid in it's hand and Rose's eyes widened as the creature bent over the Doctor, pouring a small amount of the pot's contents over the restrained alien's stomach.

The Doctor sucked in a surprised breath as the cool liquid, which Rose now identified as some sort of chocolate cream, hit his abdomen. His body went rigid and she watched with unhidden fascination how his ribs strained against the confinement of his skin and his well-defined abdominal muscles flexed. Oh, she could hardly await the moment her tongue would finally come into contact with the delicious treat before her eyes.

"You have an hour to clean him up," the aliens informed her. And then, to her utter surprise and completely unexpected, the Samuzans turned and left her alone with the Doctor.

"What now?" Rose whispered though it wasn't exactly necessary to lower her voice. But they were alone, the Doctor strapped down before her, almost starkers and covered with fruits, sweets and chocolate-cream. Whispering seemed to be a very good idea – else she might get insane or spontaneously combust.

"Dessert is served," he answered, smiling weakly and flushing a delicious red colour that ran all the way down to the hem of his loincloth. "Don't worry, Rose," he assured her as she tried to figure out where to start. "Time Lords don't transpire and I'm freshly showered, scrubbed totally clean. Pure as water...wellllll, not any water, water can be very filthy. Rose, never drink from the Ganges! I'm rather like a fresh mountain spring...totally non-hazardous. Not a danger for your health, me," he rambled.

In the meantime Rose decided his shoulder might probably be the most innocent part to start. Bending over and lowering her head, she darted out her tongue and finally came into contact with his bare skin. Her teeth slightly grazed his firm flesh and sucking gently, she picked up the first morsel: a nougat-praline. The sweetness of the threat mingled with the salty taste of the Doctor's skin. Breathing in, she inhaled the sweet scents of the candies and the Doctor's underlying perfume. As promised, he smelled like soap while his cool skin gave off a scent almost similar to a tart rich red whine. She wanted to groan.

The Doctor's rambling stopped immediately and he shot her a surprise glance.

"What?" Rose queried, cheeks heating up again. Avoiding his eyes and studying his long, slim fingers she asked, "Are you alright? Aren't the shackles cutting off your blood circulation?"

"My blood is rushing just fine," he muttered barely audible. "Rose, I'm sorry...for bringing you into this humiliating situation...I..." He was at loss for words.

"It's okay," Rose told him. "You're tasty – the pralines, I mean," she corrected hastily. "Let's just get over with this, shall we?" she asked licking her lips and his eyes zeroed on her mouth. And hadn't his eyes became a tad bit darker than usually? Rose could swear his eyes just turned from the colour of milk-chocolate to a rich dark-bitter.

Rose gave herself a mental slap. The Doctor was mortified, his dignity was wounded and he was about to get beheaded and she? She was aroused beyond belief, ready to pounce him and divest him of his loincloth with her teeth. He wouldn't want that – she was sure of it. After months of flirting, he hadn't even made one move, he made it perfectly clear that they were friends, the best friends in fact – and nothing more.

Staring at the morsels on his chest and those leading down his happy trail to his belly button (which currently served as a bowl for chocolate-cream) she noted a teensy-weensy problem: the Doctor wasn't strapped down to table's centre. His right shoulder was in contact with the tables edge next to the wall and due to the furniture's width, she was unable to reach his other side from her kneeling position.

"Rose?" The Time Lord snapped her out of her haze.

"I think I'll have to straddle you," she answered thoughtfully.

"What?!" his eyebrows shot to his hairline. "I really don't think that's a good idea." He gulped audibly.

"The table's too wide, I'll never reach your other shoulder. I need to crawl up the table," she informed him, congratulating herself for keeping her voice steady and reasonable.

"Rose, really – can't you just bend over?" the Time Lord begged with his best puppy-eyes.

"From my position, I can only reach your shoulder, your neck maybe. But the angle's weird. I'll never reach your belly-button or your right shoulder." And wasn't her voice the epitome of reason? She had just managed the entire speech without one squeak.

Crawling forward, she made it onto the gigantic table. Her movements were awkward thanks to her shackled hands. The table was wide enough for three people to lie on it - funny alien furniture. True to her words, she flung her leg over the Doctor's narrow hips. Now sitting half astride on his lap, half kneeling above him as she didn't dare lowering her weight down, she gave him an uncertain grin.

"That's..." he started. "That's different," he swallowed, staring up at her from under his lashes.

Unable to resist (and she didn't even had to) Rose lowered her head and picked up a piece of some red fruit from his neck. Squeezing her eyes shut she scooted down, her tongue leaving a wet trail along his collarbone, she aimed for another candy next to his left nipple. Pluckering it, she could feel his heart beating frantically, the vibrations sending shock-waves through her lips and down her spine.

"Rose," he growled in a low voice and when she looked into his smoldering eyes this time, there was no doubt he was enjoying the dessert arrangement as much as she was. But she needed to be sure. Lowering her upper-body, she finally brought herself into contact with him. Now properly straddling him, she came into contact with the hard evidence of his arousal.

"Guh," he said when her hot centre rubbed over his rock hard erection. Wearing a skirt today had just turned about to be the most brilliant decision in Rose Tyler's life. Her skirt had ridden up and only her knickers and the thin loincloth were separating them. She could feel him hard, needy and swollen through the flimsy fabric and locking eyes with him, she sent him a filthy smirk.

The Doctor started rambling. "Rose, really – that's not what it looks like. I mean feels like. It's a perfectly natural reaction – mere biology. Your close proximity, this tight shirt, the skirt, sha – ckles!" he shouted out in a strained voice at her slightest movement.

"Biology?" she asked innocently while not so innocently skidding over his lap. His reaction was immediate. Rocking up into her, he hit her just _there _and his shackles rattled as both his hands and legs jerked up vehemently. "Feels like you're enjoying it," she whispered into his ear and he shivered.

Turning her attention back to the task at hand (or at mouth in this situation) Rose continued picking up the candies from the Doctor's body. Latching onto his throat, she sucked his pulse-point. Eliciting a little whimper from the Time Lord underneath her, she divested his neck of the melting chocolate and proceeded her journey down his lean body.

"I thought Time Lords didn't transpire," she asked lightly, looking up at him from his chest-hair were the Samzuans had placed the banana candies. She gave his chest a bold lick, a few centimetres under his hearts. The sweet, fruity tastes of the threats mingled with the salty, nutty tastes of the Doctor's sweat.

"They don't, usually," he admitted heavy lidded. "They don't get aroused, too – usually," he added, snapping his mouth shut the moment the words had left him. Suddenly, his expression turned vulnerable, even fragile.

Rose gaped at him. There he was: the last of the Time Lords, clad in a loincloth, strapped to a table, hair mussed, partially covered with candies, his skin wetted with her saliva and torn between lust and desperation. She couldn't help it. Almost falling over, Rose moved towards his mouth and finally tasted the only treat she actually longed for.

Her tongue was granted entrance immediately. He kissed her hungrily, sucked her wet flesh and explored her mouth with unhidden urgency. Their teeth clicked as he worked the muscles in his throat to regain some control over the situation by dominating the kiss.

The kiss started out frantic but soon turned tender as they both found their rhythm. Synchronizing their tongues, they put every emotion they felt for each other into this kiss. All the longing and yearning, months of desperation and uncertainty about the other's feelings were to be found in this kiss.

When they broke apart, there was no talking necessary, no confession of love needed – they both knew. Gazing at each other lovingly, totally at ease with the situation as long as they were together, they both wondered why they had never kissed before.

"I always wanted to strap youdown," Rose confessed cheekily and the Doctor burst out laughing.

"That's what I'm wearing ties for," he grinned waggling his eyebrows, "always hoped you'd put them to good use.

"I will," she promised, tapering her tongue and sucking the chocolate-cream from his belly-button. He sucked in a breath and Rose grinned smugly at him. Nibbling at the delicate flesh above the tantalizing loincloth, the Doctor's sharp hipbone caught her interest. Pressing open-mouthed kisses to his abdomen she made her way over to his right hip. She nibbled the space right above the loose knot, leaving a nice red mark in the process. The Doctor was meanwhile breathing frenziedly.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked arching an eyebrow, her teeth hovering right above the knot.

His only response was a low moan and Rose rubbed her thighs together. The gorgeous dessert was soaking her knickers just fine.

"You're torturing me," the Doctor sighed as she sucked the space between two ribs, flexing his abdominal muscles.

"So are you," she breathed into his soft skin. "Wearing these tight trousers every day, shoving off your bum off while you dance around the TARDIS."

"I'd rather dance with you," he panted.

"Tell me how you want me," she demanded, starting to loosen the knot.

"Against the console," he bit out in a husky voice. "Bent over the jump-seat, against each and every surface in time and space," he confessed desperately as his breathing hitched under her oral assault.

"So why did we never?" she asked astonished, pausing her ministrations.

"You won't _stay_," he moaned as her tongue slid over his waist.

"I'll never leave you," she told him firmly, looking directly into his eyes. "I love you," she blurted out. Before he had a chance to answer, she dove for the loincloth and pulled it away with her teeth.

His throbbing erection bobbed free, precum already glistening at the tip and she stared wide-eyed at him.

The smug git smirked.

"Think you're so impressive," Rose huffed, rolling her eyes.

"According to your reaction, I am," he retorted and Rose decided to wipe that grin off his face. Lowering her head and flattening out her tongue, she tasted him hesitantly.

His jaw went slack and a rumbling growl escaped his chest. Spurred on by his reaction, she engulfed his swollen cock entirely. At this, the Doctor's body jerked up violently and Rose feared he would hurt himself as she saw how forcefully he pulled at his restraints.

"Relax," she murmured, releasing him. Kissing the inside of his thigh, she caressed his leg with her cheek.

"Rose," he almost sobbed, "I need.."

"I know," she responded, taking him into her mouth again. She licked him from base to tip before curling her tongue around the head, treating him like the universe's most delicious ice-cream and he made a desperate, needy sound and another rush of wetness soaked her panties.

Needing some friction herself, she scooted upwards, letting her chest slide along the length of his hard body. She could feel his taut muscles through her thin shirt and the movement hardened her already sensitive nipples even further.

Hovering above him, she angled her head for another bruising kiss while rubbing her throbbing, aching centre over his cock. She could feel him through the fabric, hard and thick, sliding between her swollen slick folds and then, he thrust up against her, hitting her tiny bundles of nerves perfectly. They both groaned – but it wasn't enough. They wanted more, _needed _more. Yet they couldn't get it. A tiny barrier of fabric, a pair of knickers, a piece of clothing the size of a tissue, kept them stubbornly from completion.

Rose wanted to sob in frustration – and she wasn't alone with that feeling. "Wanna touch you so bad right now," the Doctor moaned. "I want to rip off your shirt, pull down your knickers and fuck you until you see stars," he whispered with a voice made of pure sin. Stretching his neck, he reached for her left nipple with his mouth and sucked it through the barrier of her shirt. He gently bit down, finding the perfect balance between pain and pleasure immediately. She arched into him with a moan, creating more delicious friction for both of them in the process.

"I'll hold you to that," she breathed into his neck, kissing the soft hair at his nape. Oh, how she wished to bury her hands in that luxurious hair of his. She knew she could run her fingers through the glorious strands for hours if he'd just let her. "Want you to take me right against a wall once we get outta here," she whimpered.

"Promise," he growled. He started sucking her neck, leaving marks and soothing them simultaneously with his tongue, unleashing his own oral fixation on the parts of her body he could reach. His movements between her thighs started getting more urgently, she could feel his desperation for relief. "Always wanted to lick you," he confessed, thrusting up and eliciting a moan from both of them. "Want to settle my tongue between your thighs, Rose Tyler. I would make you hum, scream and sing with my tongue between your legs," he vowed between kisses to her collarbone. "You would beg me to make you come with my tongue alone," he finished with a filthy smirk.

Everything was getting too much – the friction, the kissing, the licking. But never enough to let them both fall over the edge.

His self-pleased smirk, Rose decided, was totally inappropriate while she was reduced to a shivering mess on his lap. Hollowing out her cheeks, she sucked him earnestly this time. His hips rocked up, pressing his member deeper into her mouth, making her gag a bit. She hummed a soothing tune around his cock and he tensed up further. His back was arched, his entire body taut like a bow and his legs trembled. The Doctor was fighting a losing battle to keep still.

"Tell me how it feels," Rose demanded before engulfing him even further, suppressing her reflex to gag as his legs shifted restlessly.

"Wet. Warm. _Hot_!" he shouted out as she worked her throat around him, flooding his firm cock with her saliva. "Want to fuck you, hard and fast," he growled pulling at his shackles again. Glancing up, she saw the violet veins on his lower arms sticking out at his effort to escape his restraints.

"Want you to fuck me," Rose replied releasing him with an audible pop. His hard member came to rest on his stomach and he whimpered at the loss of her hot mouth.

He looked absolutely magnificent: his entire body was glistening from her saliva, his hair was a chaotic mess, each and every muscle in his abdomen was taut. He stared at her with black, lust hazed eyes and Rose knew, that his entire existence was entirely focused on getting his release, on the tiny bundle of nerves in his cock. She engulfed him again.

"This is torture," he finally admitted as they locked eyes. His gaze zeroed on her full, pink lips around his cock. His entire body trembled at the effort of not thrusting up furiously.

But when he let his head loll back, baring his neck to Rose, it was nearly _her_ undoing. The Doctor was the essence of male beauty. This powerful being, this God in a human-looking body – Rose had managed to reduce him to whimpers and moans. As she saw him like that, utterly lost in his own lust and desire, holding back with all his willpower, Rose only knew one more thought: she wanted to make him lose his last bit of control.

"Do you want me to make you come?" she asked huskily.

He swallowed hard. "Rose – I...you...I can't demand that while you..." he stuttered incoherently.

"I want you to come for me, my Doctor," she moaned hungrily and lowering her head again, she started working him at an almost punishing pace. She flexed her tongue, curled it around him and bobbed her head up and down with short, rapid movements. His breathing started getting shallow, he was panting heavily and she could almost hear the frantic double-beat of his hearts.

"So close, aren't you?" she whispered and his body went rigid and his eyes snapped shut. Sucking in a breath, he set his stomach tight, his abdominal muscles flexed like keys on a piano and his gorgeous ribs stood out.

"Rose!" he shouted and she sucked him – hard. One, two, three times

"Oh _fuck_, do that again, lick me, just like that, FUCK! ROSE!" Jerking up one last time, he came with a hoarse cry and her name on his lips. Spilling his cool, bitter semen into her mouth, he collapsed on the hard surface. Rose worked him skilfully through his high. Easing him patiently down, she only released him, when he started softening in her mouth.

She crawled up his glistening body, licking up forgotten crumbs on her way. When she reached him he kissed her deeply. Letting his tongue slide far into her mouth, he tasted himself. Rose whimpered as he bit down on her bottom lip in his ravenousness for her and the taste of their combined juices.

He was already half-hard again when the Samzuans returned to unshackle them. The aliens were obviously very pleased with Rose's thorough cleaning of the Doctor's chest and started singing some song about the importance of honouring food.

The aliens gave him the sonic back and handed him a kind of bathrobe while the religious chants grew louder and louder. The music exploded in an ear-piercing crescendo. To sum it up: listening to it was painful.

Rose couldn't help it. Leaning over with a self-satisfied grin, she whispered into the Doctor's ear, her tongue darting out to taunt his earlobe. "I think, I honoured you .better."

"Mmmmh – you did," he responded, ghosting his fingers down her spine. Now, he was finally able, but not yet allowed to touch her, what with that religious ceremony going on.

Of course one of the aliens saw his movements and all hell broke loose. The shackles reappeared, swords were drawn and orders were shouted.

Grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him along, Rose started running towards the TARDIS.

"But my suit! I love my suit," the Doctor pouted, but obediently jogged along.

"You won't need it!" Rose retorted.

"Why wouldn't I need...? Oh! OH! Right! No suit for the Doctor."

"Never again," Rose added. "In fact, I think I might just tie you naked to my bed," she mused.

"You'd have to give me sponge-baths and feed me," the Doctor replied, pulling her around a corner.

"You'd enjoy it," she responded, pushing him down to the ground when a Samuzan threw his spear.

"You might be right!" he yelled, sonicing a door open and finally stumbling against the TARDIS blue surface.

"Let's find out," Rose said, opening the TARDIS' door.

"Allons-y!"


End file.
